Amour Amer
by Altalia
Summary: Vous rappelez vous du bal de Ciel en l'honneur de sa mission tout juste terminée (Punition Sucrée) ? Nous vous offrons la vision de Aloïs et Claude, dans le même temps mais pas dans les mêmes situations. Vous retrouverez le bal organisé par Ciel mais tout le reste est différent... Un triple meurtre et les idées étranges de Aloïs. Bonne lecture ! Cette fiction a été corrigée.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fic Claude / Aloïs

produit par :

Éxoeldiela

 **Vous allez me dire qu'il était temps mais ça y est la fiction est enfin corrigée ! Je vous laisse profiter ! Merci à _Resiliency6_ pour sa correction et sa grande patience !**

Me réveillant doucement avec les rayons du soleil, j'émerge de mon long sommeil. Claude se tient à mes côtés et me regarde d'un air impassible. Je lui souris et me lève brutalement en me décalant vers le bord du lit. Il commence alors à déboutonner ma chemise de nuit afin de pouvoir m'enfiler par la suite mes habits du jour. Je tends mes bras pour qu'il me passe ma chemise et il la boutonne. Claude me passe ensuite mon pantalon et pendant ce temps, je prends un malin plaisir à déboutonner la chemise qu'il m'avait mise tantôt. J'éclate de rire sous le regard noir de mon majordome.

Après qu'il m'ait habillé de pied en cape, il me présente mon petit déjeuner qui se compose d'un framboisier et d'un thé bleu. Je le déguste tout en observant mon majordome, me demandant ce à quoi il peut bien penser...

''- Que voulez – vous faire aujourd'hui ?

\- J'avais l'intention d'aller en ville faire quelques achats pour renouveler ma garde robe avant l'hiver

\- Bien Monsieur ''.

Une journée entière aux côtés de mon Claude... Quel bonheur exquis ! Après avoir fini ce met savoureux Claude et moi partons pour la ville. Mon majordome me tenant la porte, je monte dans la voiture. À l'intérieur de celle-ci on peut observer de somptueux rideaux de velours violet, des bancs en cuir noir ainsi qu'un parquet en bois ciré. Au dessus de chaque banquette se trouve l'emblème de la famille Trancy, de ce fait que l'on soit de face ou de dos à la route nous pouvons admirer le prestige de ma famille.

Claude monte à son tour dans la voiture et le cocher démarre enfin. Nous sommes à présent en route pour la ville où je compte bien passer une journée entière à profiter du fait que Claude soit là tout le temps rien qu'avec moi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'était pas sortis du manoir tous les deux, en général il sort tout seul pendant que je reste là bas... Et si je faisais en sorte d'égayer un peu notre journée par un stratagème quelconque ?

Sur le chemin nous menant aux magasins, j'observe mon tendre Claude qui me semble pensif... À quoi peut il donc rêver ? Et si... et si lui aussi pensait à cette journée qui s'annonce si radieuse ? Il ne pense qu'à moi, j'en suis sûr ! Rien qu'à cette pensée, je me met à sourire, tellement que mes zygomatiques commencent à me tirer... mais je ne peux m'en empêcher... Il est si charismatique avec ses beaux yeux et ses lunettes qui reflètent mon visage. Et j'aime tellement quand il se bat pour moi ! Tiens ! Je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il combatte pour ma défense aujourd'hui... Mais comment faire ?

'' Nous sommes arrivés Monsieur.

\- Déjà ?!

\- Oui.''

Je descends donc de voiture en prenant la main que me tend mon majordome.

Nous nous tenons face aux boutiques qui présentent en vitrine de splendides manteaux de fourrure violet, des écharpes en laine vertes , bleues et blanches, et aussi des vestons en laine. Certains magasins sont spécialisés dans les manteaux, d'autres dans les affaires de saison, d'autres encore sont des boutiques qui présentent des robes ou des jupons, tous types de boutiques sont présentes dans cette rue et chacune d'elles vendent des biens tous plus attirants les uns que les autres. Tellement qu'on voudrait tous les acheter ! Enfin sauf les robes pour moi bien sûr ! Quoique celle que j'aperçois là bas...

La boutique de haute couture possédant cette robe est non loin de nous. Les vêtements proposés sont plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Je décide de m'y attarder. J'entre dans la boutique, suivi de près par Claude qui me tient la porte.

Le vendeur nous souhaite la bienvenue à tous les deux et nous invite à l'appeler si nous avons besoin de quelque conseil que ce soit. Claude le remercie pour moi pendant que je regarde les habits de la boutique. La robe qui avait attiré mon regard robe est bleue. Elle est constituée de plusieurs voiles de mousseline et d'un ruban de satin dans le but de rehausser la taille. Le haut de cette robe magnifique est fait d'un bustier brodé de fine dentelle. Je vois bien mon Claude dans cette tenue... Mais je ne sais pas quand il pourrait la porter. Cette robe a beau être magnifique, pour le moment, je ne vois pas l'utilité de l'acheter dans l'immédiat. Puisque rien d'autre ne m'intéresse plus que ça nous ressortons de la boutique après avoir salué le vendeur.

Claude et moi poursuivons notre avancée à travers la rue marchande sans remonter en voiture pour pouvoir admirer les vitrines une à une. Je suis heureux d'avoir Claude à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Je sais que je l'ai toujours avec moi en fait mais là... on partage une activité que j'aime : le shopping. Le seul problème c'est le bruit entêtant des marchands de rue et enfants qui hurlent à tout va. Oui ce serait l'idéal s'ils n'étaient pas là ! Mais je ne peux pas demander à tous les faire disparaître ce serait un peu trop quand même.

J'aperçois soudain une petite ruelle sombre. Quelle chance ! Je décide de m'y aventurer afin d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Je pense exécuter un plan que je viens d'élaborer pour me rapprocher de mon cher et tendre Claude.

Cette ruelle est composée de maisons qui empêchent à la lumière du soleil d'illuminer la voie. Les masures, en plus de diminuer la luminosité, sont toutes de couleur sombre et aucune note de gaieté n'apparaît ici. Je vois un enfant traverser la rue en courant pour rentrer dans une des maisons mais il ne fait aucun bruit. Ces vêtements sont sales et déchirés. Je me sens étranger avec mes habits violets de haute couture. Enfin ce n'est pas le plus important... Nous voilà seuls dans cette ruelle mais... pour combien de temps ? Je dois me dépêcher de mettre mon plan à exécution.

''- Claude ?

\- Monsieur ?

\- Je suis quoi pour toi ?

\- Quelle est cette question Highness ?

\- Comment tu me vois ? Ne suis – je qu'une âme de plus parmi tant d'autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre...

\- Dis – moi la vérité claude !

\- Vous êtes la personne que je chéris le plus au monde Your Highness

\- Vraiment ?!

\- … Vous m'avez demandé de vous dire la vérité non ?''

A ces mots j'explose de joie ! Je suis donc unique pour lui... Je suis réellement précieux à ses yeux !  
Heureux, je l'attrape par la main profitant qu'on soient seuls dans cette ruelle déserte. Nous continuons donc notre chemin vers une rue plus... animée. Claude a l'air dans ses pensées. Peu importe il m'a dit que j'étais pour lui la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde alors je peux continuer ma journée en toute gaieté !

Au travers de ses gants épais, j'arrive tout de même à sentir la froideur de ses mains. Il n'y à aucun doute, il s'agit bien là d'un démon. J'aime cette sensation de froideur. Je l'aime car elle lui appartient. Tout chez lui me fait fondre, son regard, sa voix, son odeur, son sourire si rare ...je l'aime vraiment..je suis si heureux que cela soit réciproque !

Je voudrai que jamais rien n'interrompe ce moment si parfait. Même si lui à l'air ailleurs. Ça ne fait rien. Je vais d'ailleurs essayer de le faire penser à moi et moi seul. Je m'arrête d'un coup, Claude se retourne alors et me dévisage.

"Embrasse moi c'est un ordre"

Sous mes mots, il pousse un soupir et, s'approchant de moi m'embrasse tendrement. J'aime ses baisers si envoûtants, j'ai la sensation d'être sur un nuage et de flotter dans les airs. Et puis en plus je ne l'oblige pas puisqu'il m'a avoué que j'étais important pour lui. Je savoure donc ce tendre baiser qui, à l'inverse des ses mains, est brûlant. Lors de ce baiser qu'il me donne, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. J'espère que le sien va aussi vite que le mien.

Nous devons continuer notre route alors je m'arrache de son étreinte envoûtante à contre cœur et, le tenant toujours par la main, je l'entraîne à ma suite.

Nous continuons à marcher dans la ruelle, moi toujours perdu dans mon bonheur et lui toujours avec sa main dans la mienne. Soudain je le sent lâcher ma main. Cela me réveille un peu

"Pourquoi as-tu enlevé ta main ? ...

\- Nous avons quitter la ruelle Monsieur nous ne pouvons plus nous tenir par la main cela ternirai votre réputation"

Je viens de me rappeler la raison pour laquelle on était venu à la base... mes habits d'hiver... Dans la rue où nous sommes arrivés, je remarque une boutique de vêtements dont les couleurs des vêtements et les formes m'attirent. Je décide d'y aller et je sais que Claude me suit à grandes enjambées pour se maintenir à ma hauteur puisque j'accélère le pas. Nous rentrons dans le magasin et tout de suite j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'univers du vêtement. Dans chaque coin et recoin je vois des habits de coloris et de coupe différente. Les catégories de vêtements me semblent classés par saison et sont uniquement masculins.

Après avoir fait un tour de la boutique, je passe en cabine avec plusieurs habits en main et les essayes. Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me décide enfin. Je les prend tous. On peut faire quoi maintenant ? J'ai acheté mes habits pour cet hiver, j'ai fait avouer à mon Claude que j'étais important pour lui, j'ai fait peur à quelques enfants... Je sais ! Et si on allait manger tous les deux en tête à tête ?

Allant de plus en plus loin, j'aperçois un salon de thé et je décide de m'y arrêter afin de profiter encore un peu de notre moment privilégié. J'entre dans ce salon et y trouve un décor chaleureux. Les murs sont tapissés d'un papier peint de couleur crème, les chaises sont recouvertes d'un tissu bordeaux, les tables recouvertes d'une nappe blanche brodée et au centre de celles-ci se trouve un somptueux bouquet de roses rouge posé dans un vase en crystal brillant avec des reflets rouges rappelant la beauté des roses. Cela me fait penser à un décor de réception de mariage... enfin à plus petite échelle bien sûr. Une serveuse arriva après que l'on ai fermé la porte. Elle avait l'air de nous dévisager. Ce n'est sûrement pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir des clients comme nous. Nous souriant, elle nous conduit à une table et nous apporte la carte avec ce qu'il y a au menu.

Il y a plein de petits gâteaux et gourmandises ainsi que bien sûr un nombre incalculable de thés. Regardant la carte je remarque que Claude ne s'est pas assit en face de moi à table.

'' Claude pourquoi es – tu encore debout ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de m'asseoir à la même table que vous Highness.

\- Claude je te donne ma permission de t'asseoir à ma table et en plus de manger en même temps que moi. Profitons pleinement de cette journée ! ''

Sans dire un mot, et d'un air hésitant il prend tout de même place. Un grand sourire se dessine alors sur mon visage

Maintenant qu'il y est autorisé, il prend place en face de moi et ouvre la carte à son tour. Quelques instants plus tard la serveuse qui nous a accueillis revient pour prendre notre commande. Personnellement je vais pencher pour un Earl Grey ainsi que des scones à la confiture de fruits rouges tandis que Claude préfère prendre un thé au citron et des viennoiseries françaises. Nous dégustons notre encas en tête à tête tous les deux sous les regards attentifs de quelques uns des clients présents dans le salon de thé. Après avoir fini notre dégustation, nous payons et sortons du salon. Claude me fait alors remarquer que la nuit est sur le point de tomber. C'est donc le coeur lourd que nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture que nous avions empruntée pour l'allé. Le retour se fait sans bruit.

 **Comme toujours, si vous souhaitez laisser un petit mot pour un avis je serai ravie de vous répondre ! Quitte à ce que j'embête tout le monde en écrivant la réponse dans le chapitre...**


	2. Chapter 2

Fan fic Claude / Aloïs

produit par :

Éxoeldiela

 **Et le deuxième chapitre ! Je mets tout en même temps comme ça ceux qui veulent pourront tout relire d'un coup !**

 **Merci _Manon_ pour ton impatience ! **

Brusquement la voiture s'arrête. Je suppose que nous somme arrivés. Je regarde par la fenêtre en attendant que Claude descende pour m'ouvrir la porte. Mais... ce n'est pas le manoir ! Où sommes – nous ? Pourquoi nous sommes – nous arrêtés ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Claude est descendu de voiture. J'ouvre ma porte et sors à mon tour de la calèche. Des hommes nous ont attaqués ! Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ''ouf'' qu'un des bandits m'attrape par la taille et m'attache les mains dans le dos. Claude se bat plus loin et ne peut pas m'aider, d'autant plus que l'homme derrière moi me bâillonne la bouche de sa main. Malgré la prise tenace de mon ravisseur, j'observe mon Claude se battre. Il est tellement...sexy ... Et ses gestes sont si précis ! On dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie ! Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux d'ailleurs...

Je sens l'homme qui me tient reculer vers les bois, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa fuite. Claude ! Aide moi ! J'ai hurler ces mots intérieurement... la main de mon ravisseur posée sur mes lèvres m'empêche d'émettre le moindre son... Une fois assez loin dans les bois il me prends sur son épaule comme un sac et cours à toute vitesse dans l'espoir de s'enfuir je suppose. Mais Claude va s'occuper de son cas ! Nous sommes loin du camp de bataille déjà ! Tiens ne serait – ce pas mon Claude qui accourt à la vitesse de la lumière derrière nous ? Haha il va faire une frayeur à ce petit idiot qui a osé essayer de me kidnapper ! Moi ! Aloïs Trancy ! Mon diable se rapproche de plus en plus de nous... J'entends des bruits de pas s'approcher vers nous tandis que mon ravisseur recule pour finir par se retourner complètement et courir en hurlant. C'est pathétique ! Je peux donc constater que c'est bien mon majordome qui l'a fait fuir. J'explose alors de rire et dit à mon ravisseur :

"Ça ne sert à rien du courir, vous êtes déjà mort !"

Et je me remet à rire bruyamment. Soudain je vois mon Claude lancer des fourchettes et des couteaux dans le dos de mon ravisseur. Un des projectiles m'a frôler de peu, j'ai bien cru qu'il me visait aussi... mais ça ne doit être qu'une impression, jamais il ne ferai ça ! Emporté par la vitesse du coup mon ravisseur tombe à terre en me lâchant, ce qui me fait rouler dans la terre.

Aie ça fait mal... Claude arrive vers moi en souriant. Il aurait pu faire attention ! Je vais devoir le punir à ma manière quand nous serons rentrés. Les ravisseurs à présent hors d'état de nuire, nous remontons dans ma voiture Claude me portant comme une "princesse".

Il me dépose délicatement sur le siège et je lui ordonne de m'embrasser afin qu'il puisse s'excuser dans les règles. Il s'exécute, à mon plus grand bonheur. Petit à petit je commence à m'endormir. À mon réveil nous arrivons à mon manoir. Je tente de prendre la main de Claude mais il est déjà descendu pour ouvrir ma porte.

Il m'accompagne jusqu'à ma chambre et commence à me déshabiller. Au moment où il commence à me passer mon habit de nuit je l'arrête.

" Souviens – toi de la façon dont tu m'a traiter pendant ton combat..." lui dit-je avec un regard malicieux.

" Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte"

J'attire claude par son nœud et l'entraîne dans mon lit afin qu'il se retrouve allongé sur moi. Je commence à le dévêtir entièrement. Une fois tout les deux nus je lui ordonne:

"Fais – moi du bien.

-Yes, your higness"

Commence alors le bal enivrant de nos deux corps entremêles. Après avoir mouilleé son majeur dans sa bouche, il me l'enfonce profondément dans l'anus. Je me demande bien pourquoi il prend la peine de le lubrifier vu le nombre de fois où on l'a fait... Il commence à effectuer des mouvements verticaux avec son doigt. Son autre main vient s'agripper à mon sexe afin de me masturber. À mon premier gémissement, Claude enfonce un deuxième doigt tout en accélérant le rythme de ses mouvements. Je le sens préparer mon anus de l'intérieur en l'agrandissant afin qu'il puisse me pénétrer.

"C..claude pénètre moi.. je ne peux plus tenir je te veux, prend moi... PREND MOI ! Et prononce mon nom je veut te l'entendre dire !

-... Cie...Alois! "

Que...quoi ? Que vient il de dire ? Il allait m'appeler Ciel ou j'ai rêvé ?! Au moment de lui poser la question, Claude me pénètre me faisant oublier ce à quoi je venait de penser. C'est tellement...tellement bon. Il accélère avec son corps tandis que sa main tient toujours mon pénis. Il joue avec mon gland en continuant à me masturber avec son autre main ce qui me fait encore plus d'effet... haaa je l'aime...

" Je t'aime Claude...

\- ...Je vous aime aussi Your Higness"

A peine a – t – il dit cela que je jouis. Ça a duré si peu de temps aujourd'hui.. mais... c'est la première fois qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime … Comment je pourrais résister ?! Je l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse passionnément et intensément. Si intensément que je sent le goût de mon sang coulé au travers de nos lèvres mais qu'importe. Je suis si heureux, si comblé...

Je reste allongé à ses côtés jusqu'au moment où je me sens tomber dans les limbes du sommeil. A mon réveil, je me retrouve lavé et vêtu de mes habits de nuit. Claude a dût me préparer après que je me soit endormi. J'aurai tellement aimé qu'il reste à mes côtés cette nuit.. Tous les deux seuls, à dormir nus dans mon lit... Même si je n'oublies pas que c'est un diable et que les diables ne dorment pas...

Claude ouvre déjà les rideaux de mes fenêtres. Les lueurs du lever de soleil me réveillent en douceur et je profite pleinement de la vue de mon majordome qui me procure une vision de rêve !

'' Il est l'heure de vous réveiller Monsieur

\- J'ai faim Claude !

\- Tout est là. Je vous ai prévu un Darjeeling avec des tartines grillées et de la confiture de cerises.''

Il me dépose le tout sur mon lit et prépare mes affaires pendant que je mange mon petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui nous avons une famille de la noblesse à voir il me semble. Claude me le confirme quelques minutes plus tard lorsque je le vois amener des habits de grande beauté. En même tout ce que je met est magnifique !

Après avoir fini mon déjeuné, Claude m'habille. Pour une fois je ne l'embête pas et me laisse faire. Après qu'il ai fini de me vêtir, je l'embrasse et court un peu avant de faire ma petite danse en disant "oley" puis continue ma course en riant.

Aujourd'hui nous allons voir la famille Northumbrie, riche famille Anglaise dont les principaux revenus viennent des différents cabinets d'avocats dont ils disposent. D'après ce que je me souviens, la mère est avocate comme son mari. En revanche, les enfants sont juges sont tous les deux. Nous allons les voir Claude et moi pour entretenir nos bonnes relations si le besoin est d'un jour d'avoir un avocat à moindre coût et pour continuer à pouvoir participer aux réceptions de la noblesse qu'ils organisent.

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers ma voiture et Claude m'aide à monter. J'ai envie de prolonger la nuit d'hier... Peut être que plus tard dans la journée l'occasion de le faire se présentera... On verra. Alors que je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais lui demander de me faire ou de lui faire à ce moment là, le cheval s'emballe. Je m'accroche alors au cou de Claude et nous nous retrouvons nez à nez. Approchant mes lèvres des siennes, nous sommes brutalement interrompus par le coché qui venait voir si tout allait bien. Il s'excuse du remous qui vient de se produire et nous explique qu'il s'agit en faite d'un chat noir qui est passé entre les pattes de Sarclette, notre jument, et qu'elle à prit peur. Après avoir écouter ses explications, bien que je n'en ai rien à faire, j'entends une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue. J'ordonne alors à Claude de me faire sortir de la voiture pour aller voir. Je me dirige vers le son de la voix, et, à peine une rue plus loin, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Ciel Phantomhive et son majordome.

Ciel est en train de crier sur Sébastian il me semble. Je me rapproche encore pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

'' Sébastian ! Tu pourrais me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de courir après tous les chats que tu croises ?!

\- Mais Jeune Maître ils sont si mignons !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! En plus à cause de tes bêtises cette calèche a faillit avoir un accident !

\- Heu... Monsieur, regardez qui voilà... Alois Trancy et son majordome Claude Faustus nous font l'honneur de leur présence !

\- Ne vous en faites pas il y a eu plus de peur que de mal et cela nous aura permis de nous rencontrer comte.

\- Vous m'en voyez comblé. Je suis heureux de vous voir en ce jour. ''

A ces mots je vois Claude, Mon Claude sourire. Je commence à m'énerver quand je me dis que ce n'est peut être qu'un signe de politesse pure... En tout cas je vais l'espérer parce que penser que mon Claude sourit à Ciel Phamtomhive, mon ennemi... Je ne peux le tolérer ! Alors disons que ce sourire sert de réponse.

Sébastian chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Ciel. Je peux voir celui-ci acquiescer légèrement à contre cœur. Celui-ci me tends alors une enveloppe contenant une invitation à un bal. Je l'accepte donc. Après être remontés tous les deux dans ma voiture, j'ouvre la lettre. A sa lecture, j'explose de rire sous le regard interloqué de Claude. Il s'agit d'un bal costumé où chaque majordome masculin doit s'habiller en femme.

 **Encore une fois, vous devez cette correction fabuleuse à _Resiliency6,_ correctrice hors pair !**


	3. Chapter 3

Fan fic Claude / Aloïs

produit par :

Éxoeldiela

 **Merci _Resiliency6_! Sans toi, je sais que je ne l'aurai jamais corrigée !**

Après avoir lu la lettre remise par Ciel concernant le bal qu'il organise, et une fois calmé de mon éclat de rire, j'explique à Claude le contenant du faire – part.

Évidemment maintenant que j'ai fini mes explications, Claude a changé de couleur... Il est devenu blanc comme un linge. A priori la perspective de devoir se travestir ne le réjouit pas autant que moi ! J'ai vu, au fur et à mesure que je lui racontais ce pourquoi je riais, que son visage passait par différentes couleurs. Il est définitivement resté sur le blanc... J'ai l'impression qu'il va soit tuer Ciel pour avoir eu l'audace de vouloir le déshonorer par cette idée, soit tomber raide mort sur le sol suite à l'annonce que je viens de lui faire.

Pour ma part je commence à réfléchir... Dans quelle tenue je voudrais voir mon cher Majordome ce soir – là...

Mais bien sûr ! Je viens de me rappeler la magnifique robe que j'avais aperçue hier ! Quel idiot je fais... ça sera celle-ci ! Je remercie de tout cœur ciel pour une fois... grâce à lui je vais pouvoir faire porter cette robe à Claude.

Je demande alors à claude de prévenir le coché afin que nous nous rendions dans la rue où nous sommes allés hier. J'espère pouvoir acheter la robe sans que Claude ne soit au courant avant de la recevoir. Je pense alors à lui demander d'aller dans une épicerie pour racheter du chocolat noir puisqu'il m'avait dit en manquer. La boutique étant de l'autre côté, il ne pourra pas savoir où je vais.

Je rentre dans la boutique et m'approche directement du vendeur pour lui annoncer que je prends la robe bleue. Seulement, il faut qu'il la fasse livrer au manoir moyennant un complément d'argent de ma part. Il accepte sans problèmes et je ressors de la boutique un grand sourire posé sur mes lèvres. Je me dépèche de retourner dans ma voiture afin que Claude ne remarque pas que je suis partit. Il arrive juste après que je me sois installé, les mains chargées de chocolat noir. Une fois qu'il est monté dans la calèche nous repartons pour enfin nous rendre dans cette famille que Claude et moi sommes censés voir aujourd'hui. Je ne pense plus qu'à la soirée de demain. J'ai hâte que cette journée se finisse...

Nous continuons donc cette journée monotone et nous nous dirigeons vers le manoir des Northumbrie. Comme à mon habitude, je contemple le paysage qui défile sous mes yeux. Je pense sans arrêt à la soirée qui va avoir lieu chez mon ennemi et à la tête que fera Claude à la vue de sa robe. J'en ris d'avance !

Nous arrivons enfin à la demeure de la famille d'avocats. A propos d'avocats... C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner... Cela me servira de prétexte pour rentrer au plus vite !

"Claude as - tu prévu quelque chose pour le repas ?

\- Nous mangeons ici Highness.

\- ... et m**** !

\- Highness ! Surveillez votre vocabulaire !

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre !"

J'aperçois le maître de maison devant le seuil de la porte. Il nous reçoit avec un grand sourire que je fais mine de renvoyer. Quelle plaie !

Entrés dans leur demeure, il nous guident vers une pièce qu'il a appelé "petit paradis". Les couloirs que nous traversons ont des murs blancs comme la porcelaine tandis que le sol est recouvert d'un tapis rouge sang avec des broderies d'or. Au plafond à intervalles réguliers, pendent de magnifiques lustres de cristal. Nous arrivons dans la salle "paradis". Les murs sont remplis de verdure et de magnifiques fleurs rouges et blanches les tapissent.

Au fond de la pièce, jouant du piano, se trouve la maîtresse de maison. Elle porte une magnifique robe rouge brodée de noir avec une ceinture en dentelle noir. De longs cheveux blonds ondulées descendent se poser délicatement le long de son dos. Sa peau est assez pale et ses yeux vairons reflètent la lumière et la purté de cette femme.  
Au niveau de son ventre, je peux observer une rondeur : serait - elle enceinte ? Je m'avance vers elle afin de la saluer et de lui demander si mes doutes sont fondés. Arrivé à son niveau, alors que j'attends sa réponse, son mari m'interpelle et m'informe que, suite à un traumatisme causé par une de ses plaidoieries qui a fait remonté chez elle des souvenirs douloureux, elle n'est plus en mesure de parler. Cet handicap l'a contrainte a abandonner son métier. Je demande alors à Claude de la saluer vu qu'il sait parler le language des signes. Il m'apprend donc qu'elle est bien enceinte, de six mois.

Suite à cela, nous nous asseyons à une table qui se trouve à côté du piano et qui était cachée par les plantes. Le majordome de la famille Northumbrie nous apporte alors un apéritif composé de canapés de caviar accompagnés d'une coupe de champagne. Nous discutons de tout et de rien. La journée promet d'être longue. À la fin de l'apéritif, que j'essaye de finir rapidement, on nous apporte l'entrée. Il s'agit d'une salade de chèvre chaud accompagné de morceaux de pastèques et d'abricot. Ce met est exquis mais, pressé de rentrer chez moi, je mange sans réellement savourer.

Soudain, Mme Northumbrie semble vaciller et tombe de sa chaise emportant la nape ainsi que tout ce qu'il y a dessus avec elle. Tout se fracasse sur sa tête, verre, assiette, vase, couverts... Le sol est alors remplit de sang. Je me retiens de rire avec difficulté. Sous le regard meurtrier de notre hôte, je finis par exploser de rire. Il nous chasse alors de sa deumeure à grands coups de pied avant de glisser sur le sang de sa femme, tombant sur des morceaux de porcelaine. Je m'esclaffe plus encore, et regardant Claude je m'exclame :

"- Au moins ça n'aura pas duré longtemps et on s'est bien amusés !

\- Mais tout le monde est mort..."

Malgrés mes éclats de rire, j'arrive néanmoins à lui dire qu'il reste le majordome. Je lui ordonne alors de le tuer afin qu'il n'y ai aucun témoin de cette hécatombe. Il avance donc dans le couloir et, voyant celui-ci apporter le plat principal, il lui lance un couteau qui fait voler sa tête derrière lui tandis que son corps continue à marcher quelques mètres. À cette vue, mon regard s'illumine.

Nous sortons du manoir laissant derrière nous trois cadavres. Claude et moi remontons dans ma voiture et nous dirigeons vers mon manoir. Arrivés à ma demeure je remarque un paquet posé sur le pas de la porte. Je sais tout de suite qu'il s'agit de la robe. Claude me demande ce que c'est. Je le regarde avec des yeux espiègles et lui dit d'ouvrir. Je sautille sur place, trépignant d'impatience tandis qu'il déballe le paquet. Comme à la lecture de la lettre il devient blanc comme neige. Il sort alors la robe du paquet et la tien devant lui à bout de bras. Je lui ordonne de l'essayer, ce qu'il fait avec réticence. Il est magnifique dans cette robe. Les coutures tombent parfaitement et avec élégance. Je me félicite de l'avoir si bien choisie. C'est la première fois que je vois Claude en robe et je dois dire que.. ça m'exite...

Je m'avance donc vers lui, et me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je l'embrasse fougueusement en le faisant reculer jusqu'à qu'il se retrouve collé au mur de l'entrée. J'en oubli un instant que nous sommes encore dehors. Je m'empresse alors de le mener vers l'intérieur de mon manoir le faisant passer la porte à reculons en l'embrassant toujours. Je plaque violemment Claude contre le mur de l'entrée. Il n'a aucune réaction depuis que je lui ai sauté dessus pour l'embrasser.

A peine ai- je pensé ça qu'il me soulève du sol et je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il m'allonge sur la moquette du sol. Je sens ses mains qui passent sous ma veste et ma chemise pour caresser ma peau douce. Il a l'air gêné par mes habits... Soudain il retire ses mains de sous mes vêtements et les arrachent ! Les boutons de mon haut volent dans la pièce tandis que ma chemise et ma veste sont en lambeaux sous mon dos. Mes chaussures sont jetées plus loin et mon pantalon est arraché et chute à côté de moi.

J'aime ces moment où il est violent avec moi... Pas trop quand même mais juste qu'il me montre que c'est lui qui décide à ses moments là. Je peux toujours lui donner des ordres et il les exécutera mais j'en ai pas envie à ces instants...

Je m'arrête brusquement de penser au moment où je sens une langue parcourir mon pénis de haut en bas. Claude s'est trouvé un terrain de jeu on dirait... Il lèche ma verge comme un chat boirait du lait puis la met entière dans sa bouche. Il commence alors à pincer ses lèvres sur mon pénis afin que je ressente encore plus intensément les sensations. Il joue avec sa langue tandis que la totalité de mon sexe se trouve toujours dans sa bouche. J'aime tellement cette sensation... Un gémissement s'échappe alors de ma gorge serrée.

Suite à ces cris, je sens les lèvres de Claude se poser sur les miennes. Il continue quand même ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais cette fois ci avec sa main uniqument. Avec l'autre il soulève mon bassin pour le mettre au niveau de son pénis et me pénétre sans préparation préalable. Ça fait mal... Mais... J'aime ça. Tout en continuant de me masturber, il commence à faire des mouvements assez violents. Si bien que je finis par pousser un cri de douleur. Je dois être fou... mais j'aime cette sensation.

Voyant que des nausées dues à mon prochain orgasme arrivent , il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse en même temps qu'il vient au plus profond de moi. Je suis si heureux ! Il a dû voir que je me sens mal et c'est sûrement une preuve de son amour pour moi ! Je l'aime tellement !

Après quelques instants à reprendre mon souffle au sol, je vois une main se présenter devant mon visage. En regardant plus haut, je vois Claude debout, habillé de noir de pied en cape. Déjà ?! Mais c'est vrai... Un démon majordome se doit d'être parfait en toutes circonstances et ne peut donc pas rester allongé nu au sol.

Je me relève avec son aide. Il me rhabille et pars vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir tandis que je rejoins le salon.

 **Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Fan fic Claude / Aloïs

produit par :

Éxoeldiela

 **Je tiens à remercier deux personnes : _Resiliency6_ pour sa correction merveilleuse ! Et _Manon_ pour ses reviews qui font chaud au cœur !**

Hannah se tient debout dans le salon. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas l'énergie pour lui faire vivre les horreurs que je pourrais avoir en tête. La preuve, je n'ai même pas d'idées pour l'abîmer !

Du coup en attendant Claude je décide de m'installer à mon aise sur mon petit trône au bout de la table. Quelques temps après Claude apparaît avec mon repas sur un plateau d'argent reposant au creux de sa main. Je le dévisage de haut en bas. Je suis encore frustré par ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Non mais sérieusement ! Il s'est rhabillé en même pas deux secondes ! C'était si mauvais que ça ? Je suis venu trop vite ? J'ai fais ou dis quelque chose de mal ? J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas pour quelque chose...

Mon majordome pose le plat sur la table en face de moi et retire le couvercle. Je découvre en dessous une entrée composée de crudités formant une belle peinture de couleurs d'automne. Le mélange des nuances est magnifique ! Du jaune, du orange, du rouge, du vert et un peu de marron pour les châtaignes. Les plats se succèdent, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres et chacun aux couleurs de cette saison qui commence.

Le repas se termine par un dessert. Il est fait d'une crêpe fine et sucrée, avec quatre petites boules de glace à la vanille de Madagascar, du chocolat fondu, des amandes effilées et de la crème chantilly.

Une fois ce met succulent terminé, je prends le chemin de ma chambre sans dire un mot. Claude me suit de près. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, mon majordome me toise d'un regard qui semble inquiet. Il a dû se douter que quelque chose m'a énervé. Le regardant de haut en bas, je lui lance un regard meurtrier qu'il remarque puisqu'il soupire et se rapproche de moi.

Me tenant le visage d'une main et la taille de l'autre, il m'embrasse amoureusement. Le baiser est tendre et doux mais ça ne pardonne pas ce qu'il a fait... Partir aussi vite après qu'on l'ai fait... Je ne suis pas un objet ! J'ai besoin de tendresse, de passer un peu de temps avec lui après l'acte, pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras, pouvoir l'embrasser comme il m'embrasse à cet instant..

Il commence à déboutonner ma chemise, a me déshabiller... Je crois savoir ce qu'il à en tête mais c'est non ! Je ne veux pas le refaire ! Je m'apprête alors à décoller mes lèvres des siennes mais Claude me devance. Il me dit alors:

"Il est temps de vous mettre en pyjama."

J'ai un moment de réflexion avant de me fustiger pour avoir pensé à autre chose ! Mais à quoi je m'attendais franchement ?! C'est impossible qu'il prenne les devants ! C'est en retenant mes larmes que je me laisse faire et qu'il m'enfile donc mon habit de nuit.

Il quitte alors ma chambre en me laissant seul. Des larmes coulent de me yeux déjà humides. Même si je ne voulais pas le faire à cet instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à toutes les autres fois...

Jamais ce n'est lui qui a prit les devants, jamais il ne m'a dit qu'il avait envie de moi... Jamais il ne m'a embrasser sans soupirer avant, ou sans que je le lui ordonne...

La dernière fois, dans cette ruelle il m'avait pourtant dit que j'étais important pour lui ! Mais et si ce n'était pas dans le sens que je pensais, si c'était juste pour mon âme ?! Si je m'étais fais des scénario tout seul de mon côté sans que ce ne soit la vérité ?!

Et si tout ce que je pensais n'était qu'au final un mensonge ?...

Je m'endors avec difficulté, toujours en pleurs, mouillant les draps et mon oreiller de mes larmes remplies de tristesse et de désespoir.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Il fait nuit noire dehors. Même la lune est invisible. Les étoiles par contre illuminent un peu le ciel noir d'encre.

Pourquoi je me suis réveillé ? Un cauchemar... J'ai rêvé que le bal de demain se passait de la pire des façons qui puissent exister. Claude... Claude me laissait mourir. Un homme masqué est entré dans la salle de bal du manoir Phantomhive et a commencé à tirer sur tous les invités. Moi y compris ! Claude l'a laissé me tuer ! Il n'a rien fait pour me protéger ! En plus il était heureux de ma mort ! Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres quand il a dit pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de moi !

Je l'ai vu se rapprocher de moi, prendre mon âme et se retourner vers Ciel et Sébastian pour essayer de passer un marché et pouvoir goûter Ciel et son âme !

Les larmes coulent de nouveau sur visage au souvenir de ce cauchemar. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré en si peu de temps ! Et à chaque fois c'est à cause de Lui.

Comment faire pour être sûr de ses sentiments envers moi ?

Je n'ai aucune réponse pour le moment... Du coup je me lève de mon lit, passe une robe de chambre et des chaussons et décide de partir faire un tour dans le manoir et le jardin. En espérant que Claude ne viendra pas me chercher...

C'est incroyable la différence de température entre ma chambre et l'extérieur ! Mes pieds même avec les chaussons commencent à être humides à cause de la rosée de la nuit. Je laisse un moment l'obscurité et les étoiles me calmer un minimum. Un instant de liberté dans cette existence agitée...

Une fois que les battements de mon cœur se sont apaisés je repense à ce qui m'a fait me réveiller à cette heure, à ce qu'il s'est passé quand Claude et moi sommes rentrés, ce qu'il a fait une fois avoir terminé, ses regards que j'avais qualifiés d'inquiets et ses paroles dans ma chambre après m'avoir embrassé...

Je sais que c'est ridicule mais je pensais qu'il allait s'excuser pas qu'il allait me dire qu'il fallait me mettre en pyjama !

Mes réactions sont ridicules, absurdes, infantiles, idiotes, indignes d'un noble... Mais après tout... Ne suis – je pas qu'un enfant imbu de ma personne ?

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là dehors dans le froid d'automne. Mais je ne veux pas rentrer ! J'ai tellement peur que mon cauchemar se reproduise, qu'en fermant les yeux je revoie défiler toutes les images une à une...

Je ne veux pas que Claude parte en me laissant seul... Je l'ai été trop longtemps ! Je commence à deviner et à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire dans la ruelle... Je suis important pour lui c'est vrai mais pas pour la raison que je pensais. Je suis la prunelle de ses yeux parce qu'il a passé un pacte avec moi et qu'il a donc accès à mon âme si je meurs. En attendant, selon le pacte il doit tout faire pour que je reste en vie.

Mais j'ai vu les regards qu'ils lançaient à Ciel Phantomhive et à son majordome, Sébastian Michaelis. On aurait des regards de convoitise et de jalousie... Mais pourquoi ? Il ne peut pas avoir l'âme de Ciel... Elle est réservée au diable avec lequel il a passer le pacte... Donc Sébastian et non Claude !

Mais alors pourquoi j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va mal se passer ?

Rhaa ça m'énerve de pas savoir ! J'ai pris l'habitude de pouvoir avoir une réponse à tout grâce à mon diable de majordome ! Mais là... Je ne peux en aucun lui demander ça puisqu'il ne va pas me dire la vérité !

Les larmes remontent à mes yeux mais cette fois je m'interdit de pleurer. Je suis pas une midinette non plus ! Je vais pas pleurer parce qu'un homme se refuse à moi ou fait mine de m'ignorer !

J'ai dû passer près d'une heure entière dans le jardin... Il est peut être temps de rentrer. Je fais demi – tour et rentre à pas lents dans le manoir puis passe la porte de ma chambre.

Je n'ai croiser Claude nulle part. Tant mieux !

Je me glisse sous les couvertures après avoir retiré ma robe de chambre et pose ma tête sur l'oreiller encore humide. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir mais si je ne le fais pas je vais avoir une tête horrible demain ! Des cernes, un visage pâle... Absolument tout pour plaire en fait !

Néanmoins je n'ai que le temps de réfléchir un peu et d'avoir peur en repensant à mon cauchemar que je me sens partir dans les bras de Morphée pour une nuit qui, j'espère, sera moins mouvementée que le début de mon sommeil.

Je sens sur mon visage les rayons chauds du soleil de l'aube qui se lève. Mes joues me tiraillent à cause des sillons que les larmes ont laissés en coulant cette nuit.

Alors que j'essaie d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux, je sens une présence devant moi. Ce doit être Claude... Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier en rentrant et après le dîner... Je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir ! Je referme du coup immédiatement les yeux !

Mais aujourd'hui c'est le bal de ce cher Ciel, alors il faut que je me lève de mon lit et que je me prépare... Je daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux entièrement et la première chose que je vois sont les habits noir de mon cher majordome. Il ne s'est pas encore changé... Probablement le temps de s'occuper de moi, il ira s'habiller avec sa belle robe après. Pour moi, le savoir si désespérer et mécontent de devoir se travestir me remplit d'une joie relative. Ce sera sa punition pour ce qu'il a osé me faire subir hier !

 **Vous en pensez quoi ? Cela vous plaît toujours ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Fan fic Claude / Aloïs

produit par :

Éxoeldiela

 **On remercie tous ma correctrice pour sa correction !**

 **Manon : voici la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira**

Je suis debout depuis une heure et demie à présent. Le soleil est largement levé, les oiseaux chantent et moi je regarde par la fenêtre.

J'ai pris mon petit – déjeuner, servit par Claude et je lui ai même demandé de me nourrir histoire de l'embêter dès le matin ! A présent j'attends qu'il arrive dans ma chambre pour m'aider à m'habiller sachant qu'il faut qu'on soit parti dans 2h maximum pour être chez le comte Phamtomhive pour midi pile. Un Trancy est toujours à l'heure !

Claude rentre dans ma chambre et au moment où il passe le seuil de la porte, j'explose de rire. Il a passé sa belle robe bleue et elle lui va à ravir mais... J'ai mal aux joues à force de rire ! Il est en robe ! En plus son bustier est rempli ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il l'a rempli avec du coton... A cette idée j'explose de nouveau de rire !

Il soupire et s'approche de moi avec un regard noir et exaspéré. Il me passe alors mes plus beaux habits. Comme je souhaite l'exaspérer au plus haut point, à chaque habit qu'il me met, je l'enlève aussitôt. Mon stratagème à l'air de fonctionner puisque je peux apercevoir qu'il commence à être désespéré par mon attitude . Je continue mon petit jeu si longtemps que lorsque que je regarde l'heure, je m'aperçois qu'il est bientôt temps d'aller chez les Phantomhive.

Une fois que je suis habillé de pied en cape, nous sortons du manoir pour monter dans la calèche. Aujourd'hui pendant le trajet, je ne prononce aucun mot et ne fais aucun geste envers mon majordome. Je regarde simplement par la fenêtre admirant les couleurs du paysage.

Nous arrivons enfin à la salle du bal et je peux constater que nous sommes les premiers. Nous nous dirigeons vers Ciel et son majordome qui nous saluent. Je peux constater avec joie que Sébastian s'est aussi prêté au jeu et je ne m'empêche pas le moins du monde de rire aux éclats en le voyant. Il est encore plus ridicule que mo… que Claude… Cette pensée m'a stoppé net dans mon fou rire et nous allons alors vers la salle de bal. J'aperçois que d'autres invités commencent à venir. Nous avons faillit arriver après eux ! Cela aurai été une honte pour ma famille, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance.  
Au son d'une douce musique, j'observe les invités défiler sous mes yeux. Les robes des majordomes sont toutes magnifiques mais comparées à celle que j'ai choisie pour Claude, elles semblent ridicules. Rien ne peu être comparé à la splendeur de la robe que j'ai prise. Je regarde discrètement celui-ci. Son regard est plus sombre que les ténèbres et possède un air dépité. Bien fait !  
Je suis rapidement sorti de ma rêverie lorsque nos hôtes arrivent dans la salle. Les cris de la fiancée de Ciel m'ont rapidement fait redescendre sur terre. Ils se mettent alors à danser. Il danse si bien… je me demande si c'est son majordome qui lui a appris, ou si comme moi, il a eu recourt à une préceptrice… Je les observe, tournoyant au fil des notes. J'aimerai tellement que Claude me fasse danser comme cela… mais j'ai bien compris qu'il ne tenait pas à moi… alors espérer ça… De plus ça serai mal considéré si nous dansions ensemble.  
A la fin de la musique, Claude et moi nous dirigeons vers lui et mon majordome entame alors le dialogue :  
" Je ne vous croyais pas si bon danseur compte !  
\- Vous n'imaginez pas la moitié de mes compétences.  
\- Je vois que vous avez eu un bon professeur... Mais je suis certain que si je vous avais appris...  
\- Vous n'auriez certainement pas mieux fait !  
\- Avec un élève comme vous certainement que si...  
\- Qu'entendez vous par là ?  
\- Tellement de choses...  
\- Veuillez m'excuser j'ai des invités à honorer de ma présence.''

Au moment où Ciel tourne les talons, Claude le prend par l'épaule, le retourne et l'embrasse. Que…quoiiii ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Non…. Non… Non… c'est impossible… pourquoi…pourquoi… lui qui ne m'a jamais embrasser de la sorte…pourquoi maintenant… pourquoi devant moi…POURQUOI ?! J'explose alors en sanglots. Je peux malgré tout observer que Ciel essaye de s'écarter de lui mais il le retient avec fougue…

Je hurle son nom mais mes mots ne semblent pas l'atteindre… Une fraction de seconde suffit pour que Sébastian arrache Ciel de l'étreinte de Claude mais c'est déjà trop… Claude… Claude.. Claude… Je continue de hurler son nom avec une voix de plus en plus étouffée. Je sens mes forces me quitter… Le regard de Sébastian semble pourpre, couleur sang… Il entraîne à toute vitesse mon majordome et l'emmène dans le jardin. Aucuns des invités ne semble avoir vu ce qu'il vient de se passer. Nos deux majordomes entament alors un combat acharné. J'observe Ciel, qui lui, ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire.  
'' Comment peux – tu rire de la sorte ?! Claude... Mon Claude m'a trahi...  
\- Aloïs, regarde le combat devant toi... Quelque chose ne te gêne – t – il pas ?

Je les regardes alors combattre… en robe… Cette vision me fait oublier instantanément mon chagrin et j'explose alors de rire à mon tour, les yeux embrumés par un mélange de larmes de tristesse et de rire. Le combat stop alors d'un coup. Mon rire à dû les interrompre.  
Sébastian et Claude se retournent alors tous deux au même instant et nous dévisagent avec un regard interrogatif, nous demandant d'une même voix :  
« Votre Altesse que se passe – t – il ?  
\- Jeune maître que se passe – t – il ? ''  
Ciel et moi nous regardons et explosons de rire sous les regards interloqués de nos deux majordomes. Après avoir enfin observé leurs tenues, les deux hommes comprennent le ridicule de la situation. Après plusieurs minutes passées à rire aux éclats, Ciel et moi parvenons enfin à nous calmer. Regardant autour de nous, le comte Phamtomhive remarque que le bruit du combat et de nos rires conjugués a ameuté un bon nombre des invités présents au bal.  
Il ordonne alors à Sébastian d'improviser un spectacle pour distraire la foule et faire en sorte que tout ce brouhaha passe pour un acte normal.

Je dois avouer que Sébastian s'est débrouiller comme un chef pour faire passer ce combat comme un spectacle destiné à faire patienter les invités le temps que les serviteurs du manoir mettent en place les tables et le buffet.

A présent tout le monde est rentré à l'intérieur pour profiter du repas nouvellement servi. Quant à Ciel, Sébastian et Claude et moi, nous sommes toujours dehors à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et à s'empêcher de rire pour le comte et moi !

C'est alors que nos majordomes soupirent et rentrent dans la salle de bal pendant que Ciel et moi les suivons. Nous passons le reste de la soirée à manger, boire un peu et s'amuser le plus possible. Bien sûr le mot « s'amuser » est pour moi très largement surestimé puisque je passe mon temps dans la tristesse de la trahison de Claude.

Bien que la scène qui vient de se produire m'a un peu détendu et m'a faire rire sur le moment, j'ai toujours mal au plus profond de moi. La trahison de Claude est gravée au fer rouge dans mon cœur et mon esprit. A chaque que mon regard croise son visage, chaque fois que j'entends sa voix, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur éclate en mille morceaux, brûlés à vif.

Alors que je suis de nouveau perdu dans mes pensées, Claude s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras avant de me chuchoter des mots à l'oreille. Qu...quoi ?! Que vient - il de me dire ?! que...pourquoi ?!... Claude ne chercherai donc qu'à me blesser volontairement ?! ... Ce qu'il vient de me dire est abjecte ... j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a dit ça pour mes mes sentiments disparaissent...

Peu de temps après ça, j'entends la musique commencer s'arrêter. Ciel et son majordome nous annoncent que la fin du bal approche. Claude revient alors près de moi et me dit que nous devrions rentrer. Sans dire un mot, je suis sa suggestion. Je me lève, et tout en essayant de cacher mes larmes, je me dirige vers notre hôte les yeux rouge. Je le salue et le remercie tout de même pour cette belle soirée. Une fois cela fait nous sortons du manoir Phamtomhive pour rejoindre notre calèche.

Une fois encore, le trajet se fait dans le silence jusqu'à la destination finale. Enfin arrivés, Claude retire mon par dessus et je me retire immédiatement dans ma chambre. Interdisant à mes larmes de couler, je me retiens autant que je peux et me rapproche de la fenêtre entre – ouverte, laissant l'air frais frapper mon visage.

J'entends alors un bruit venant du couloir. Cela doit être claude... Je cours alors vers la porte afin de la fermer. Seulement j'arrive trop tard et je la vois s'entrouvrir. A ma grande surprise, il s'agit en faite d'Hannah qui est venue pour me déshabiller. Après avoir mis ma robe de nuit, celle-ci remarque que quelque chose ne va pas ce soir. Mais, ne voulant pas lui montrer, je commence à rire à contre cœur et je lui ordonne de partir de ma chambre. Elle hésite mais fini par partir l'air inquiet. Je me couche alors et je sais déjà qu'une autre nuit d'insomnie m'attends alors...


	6. Chapter 6

Fan fic Claude / Aloïs

produit par :

Éxoeldiela

 **Comme à chaque fois, merci encore à _Resiliency6_ qui me permet de vous faire part de cette fiction entièrement corrigée !**

 **Manon : je suis contente que la scène du combat t'ai plu ! On était pliées de rire en l'écrivant, deux hommes se battant en robe c'est assez... déroutant ?**

Quelques heures plus tard je me retourne encore sans arrêt dans mon lit. Je n'arrive décidément pas à dormir... Je continue de penser à Claude, à ce qu'il m'a dit, à ce qu'il a fait... Et j'ai tellement pensé à lui ces derniers temps que je m'énerve sur mon oreiller. Le frappant de toutes mes forces, lui qui n'a rien fait. Alors que je continue de me défouler j'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir...

Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure ? Hannah dort sans doute déjà et Claude ne veut certainement plus me voir après ce qu'il m'a montré avec Ciel. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent de plus en plus. Je comprends alors que quelqu'un essaye de rentrer dans ma chambre. Pris d'un réflexe idiot je fais semblant de dormir, fermant les yeux rapidement et me remettant correctement sous ma couverture.

La personne ouvre enfin ma porte et passe le seuil de ma porte. L'odeur de la personne envahit la pièce... Claude...

Il s'approche de moi et je sens son souffle envahir mon corps. S'approchant de mon visage de plus en plus, il surveille que je suis bien entrain de dormir. Une fois cela fait, je sens ses lèvres douces se déposer sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse alors qu'il doit penser que je dors. Je ne veux pas me poser de questions, je veux profiter de cette chance qui m'est offerte.

Claude monte sur le lit, par dessus mes couvertures et je sens son poids contre mon corps. J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus lourd que d'habitude... probablement parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de se mettre sur moi comme ça. Il reste un moment dans cette position et passe sous les draps pour se remettre au dessus de moi en me serrant contre lui avec ses bras autour de moi. J'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité comme ça. Je sens sa chaleur, son ventre plat, ses bras serrés, son odeur... Tout ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est.

Malgré la sensation qu'il me procure, j'ai l'impression qu'il tente de m'immobiliser. Je sens une de ses mains quitter mon corps et j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche quelque chose dans sa poche. Peu de temps après, je le sens s'approcher de nouveau de mes lèvres et m'embrasser. Seulement quelque chose est différent... Quand sa langue rentre dans ma bouche, je sens comme une sorte de gélule. Sûrement pour être sûr que je dorme bien. Il tente de me la faire avaler mais j'arrive inextremis à ne pas l'avaler et à la mettre contre ma joue, puis sous ma langue.

Il se relève et descend le long de mon corps pour pouvoir retirer ma chemise de nuit. Alors qu'il commence à remonter avec elle, j'en profite pour passer la gélule sous mon lit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il passe ensuite mon habit de nuit par dessus ma tête et en profite pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Maintenant qu'il m'a déshabiller entièrement, je sens ses mains parcourir mon corps. Elles passent sur mon torse, taquinent mes tétons et je retiens un gémissement de justesse quand il les pincent un peu, ensuite il les fait glisser sur mon torse et sur mes flancs en caresses aériennes ou plus appuyées. Ses mains descendent de plus en plus et atteignent (enfin) mon sexe à demi érigé. Il le caresse tout doucement sur un rythme horriblement trop lent pour mon esprit.

A peine ai-je eu le temps de penser ça que sa main commence à accélérer. Il me soulève légèrement et commence à placer ses mains sur mes fesses. Je sens ses doigts effleurer mon anus. Il en fait le tour doucement et rentre un doigt à l'intérieur de moi. Claude est doux. Il bouge son index avec lenteur et écarte mes chairs petit à petit. C'est la première fois qu'il me prépare avec autant de délicatesse et d'attention.

Une fois qu'il sens que je commence à être préparé, il m'enfonce un deuxième doigt et refait le même procédé. Un peu après un troisième viens se glisser. Je me retiens alors de crier.

J'espère qu'il ne remarquera pas que je suis éveillé. Il continue quelques instants son petit manège avec ses doigts et finit par les retirer. Je le sens alors bouger et je commence à penser qu'il va partir. Mais il revient sur moi et j'entends un bruit d'une bouteille qu'on ouvre. Juste après je sens quelque chose entre mes fesses.

C'est mouillé, visqueux et froid. On dirait... De l'huile ? Il a enduit ses doigts d'huile ! C'est la première fois depuis que je le connais qu'il utilise un lubrifiant quelconque ! Il finit par enlever ses doigts de moi et commence à me retourner délicatement. Je sens qu'il bouge un peu, comme s'il enlevait quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'après avoir senti le contact de sa peau que je comprends qu'il enlevait son pantalon.

Il presse alors contre mon intimité quelque chose de plus imposant que ce qui était dedans avant ... Je sens qu'il caresse le bord de mon anus avec son pénis sans pour autant me pénétrer tout de suite. C'est si... frustrant...je veux qu'il me la mette... C'est à croire qu'il lit dans mes pensées. A peine deux secondes plus tard il commence à me pénétrer.

Encore une fois je retient un cri de bonheur. J'ai peur qu'il remarque que je ne dors pas...je me demande sa réaction s'il le savait. Je décide, encore une fois, de ne pas trop me poser de questions et je me laisse faire avec plaisir. Son pénis est plus gros que d'habitude... Ça doit l'exciter de penser que je ne suis pas au courant... Je ne comprend pas c'est étrange.

Il commence à faire des longs mouvements et accélère de plus en plus. C'est si dur de me retenir... J'ai de plus en plus envie de hurler. Il ralenti un peu et m'embrasse passionnément dans le cou tout en me caressant le dos avec sa main. Il me murmure quelque chose mais je ne l'entend pas...

Il me mordille l'oreille tout en continuant à accélérer. Je mords discrètement mon oreiller afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Claude me soulève alors et commence se saisit de mon pénis en commençant me le caresser doucement. Il joue avec mon gland sensuellement. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à venir...mais vu que je suis sensé dormir... est-ce que mon corps doit pouvoir éjaculer pendant ce temps ? ...

T..trop tard...Un jet de sperme sort de mon pénis et je sens un liquide passer en moi...Claude à dû venir en même temps.. J'ai de la chance... vu qu'il fait noir il va peut être se dire que c'est le sien...

Je sens Claude se retirer. Il me fait alors un anulingus afin de me nettoyer, puis me retourne et me fait une fellation, pour la même raison je suppose.. C'est si bon... une fois cela fini, il me porte et change mes draps avant de me reposer dedans. Sûrement afin que je ne m'aperçoive de rien.

Il s'est rhabillé entre temps et à présent il sort de ma chambre sans faire aucun bruit. Ni en marchant ni en fermant la porte. Me laissant dans le noir et le silence le plus total.

Après ce qu'il vient de se passer je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il vient quand même de me faire l'amour en pensant que je dormais. Pour certains ça passerait presque comme un viol. Pour moi c'était le moment le plus merveilleux que j'ai vécu jusque là dans ma vie ! Même si je ne comprends pas les raisons qui l'ont poussé à cet acte...

Je finis quand même par m'endormir un nœud au creux du ventre.

Je sens de la chaleur sur mon visage... De la lumière perce à travers mes yeux encore fermés. Claude a dû ouvrir les rideaux.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, m'habituant peu à peu à la luminosité régnant dans la pièce. Après un regard dans ma chambre, je m'aperçois que Claude n'est pas là, que les rideaux sont ouverts et que mon petit – déjeuner est posé sur ma table de nuit. Il vient d'être posé puisque la tasse fume et le thé commence tout juste à infuser...

La porte s'ouvre. Hannah... Elle m'annonce que Claude est indisponible aujourd'hui et que c'est donc elle qui va s'occuper de moi.

Et moi j'ai pas mon mot à dire ?! De rage je prends ma tasse et la lui jette au visage. Le thé lui laisse des traces l'ayant brûlée au premier degré et la porcelaine explose au sol.

Moi qui ai toujours faim au lever, aujourd'hui je n'ai aucun appétit... Le fait que ce soit Hannah qui s'occupe de moi à la place de mon cher majordome m'a coupé toute envie...

Je la laisse m'habiller comme une marionnette, l'aidant un minimum et regardant par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Alors ainsi, ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit n'avait aucune signification pour lui ? Il a simplement fait ça sur une impulsion ? Mais alors pourquoi a – t – il été si doux ? Pourquoi ?

La journée va être longue !

Maintenant que je suis habillé je passe directement dans mon bureau où quelques papiers m'attendent. J'essaie de me concentrer pour les lire et les signer mais je n'y arrive pas... Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que Claude me revienne... Après tout... Peut – être que ce qu'il m'a dit au bal était sérieux.

Il est seulement midi et évidemment ce n'est pas mon Diable que je vois passer la porte mais bien Hannah qui vient m'annoncer que le repas est prêt. J'avais eu un infime espoir que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Je la suit donc jusqu'à la salle à manger où je m'assieds à ma place pour le repas qu'elle m'apporte. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas faim. Je pinasse dans mon assiette jouant avec la nourriture plus qu'autre chose. Je porte la fourchette à ma bouche pour la première du repas. C'est... Claude a fait mon repas malgré tout ! Hannah fait mal la cuisine ! Alors... Claude m'a quand même apporté un peu de son temps ?! Suite à cette bonne surprise je finis mon repas le cœur un tout petit moins lourd et l'estomac rempli.

L'épreuve du repas avec Hannah est passée. Je retourne dans le bureau pour enfin m'occuper des documents administratifs qui sont sur ma paillasse.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Hannah rentre pour m'amener une part de gâteau. Mon encas. Il doit être aux alentours de quatre heures de l'après – midi et je n'ai toujours pas vu Claude depuis hier soir. Je mange avec bonheur la collation préparée par mon majordome et retourne aux papiers non finis.

Voilà j'ai enfin fini ! Je m'étire comme un chat avant de poser ma tête entre mes bras croisés sur mon bureau. J'en ai marre ! Je veux voir Claude !

Je décide de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre le salon, ne sachant pas l'heure. Mais à mon grand désarroi je croise en chemin Hannah qui m'annonce pour la deuxième fois de la journée que le repas n'attend que moi pour être mangé.

J'avale les plats qui se suivent sans dire un mot. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, ni de dormir ou de me reposer, ni de lire... Je n'ai qu'une seule envie celle de voir mon Diable de Majordome. Une fois que j'ai terminé je sors de la salle et erre un moment dans le couloir avant de me diriger vers les cuisines où je suis presque sûr de trouver Claude.

Effectivement, je le trouve aux fourneaux, la casserole fumant devant lui et l'air imprégné d'une bonne odeur de chocolat fondu.

'' Claude !

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites aux cuisines Higness ?!

\- Je suis venu te voir !

\- Moi ?

\- Oui toi ! Te rends – tu compte que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis hier soir ?! Non bien sûr ! Tu n'en a rien à faire après tout ! Et s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose pendant cette journée ?

\- Je...

\- Non ! Je n'attends aucune réponse de ta part ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai finis de parler ! Compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis comme cela. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça a un rapport avec moi et Ciel Phantomhive peut – être aussi... Dans la ruelle quand on est allés faire les magasins tu m'as dit que j'étais la chose la plus importante à tes yeux !

Au bal tu vas embrasser Ciel pour ensuite te battre avec Sébastian Michaeli et après tu reviens vers moi comme une fleur pour me dire que je ne dois plus m'approcher de toi, que tu n'es pas fait pour moi parce que soi disant tu es trop dangereux !

Et hier dans la nuit tu viens dans ma chambre et me fais l'amour avec tendresse ! Oui j'étais réveillé ! Oui j'ai tout senti ! Oui j'ai fait exprès de faire semblant et de ne faire aucun bruit pour tout vivre jusqu'au bout ! Et non je n'ai pas avalé la gélule que tu m'as donnée !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Claude Faustus ! Mais tu es Mon diable de majordome ! Et tu es censé me protéger ! Pas me briser le cœur et l'âme en disant et en faisant des choses aussi horribles !

Je pense que ce que tu m'as dit dans la ruelle ne concernait en fait que mon âme. C'est pour ça que je suis si important à tes yeux. Pour mon âme que tu veux tant ! Ce jour là j'avais eu l'espoir que je t'intéresse en tant que personne et non en tant que repas mais au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé au bal et de la considération que tu m'a portée en cette journée... J'en déduis que je me suis lourdement trompé.

Tu ne veux plus me voir ? Et bien soit ! Reste ici autant qu'il te plaira et vient chercher mon âme quand je serai mort. Après tout c'était l'accord qu'on avait passé. J'ose espérer qu'elle ne sera pas trop déchirée par tes soins lorsque le jour viendra pour toi de la récupérer.''

Persuadé qu'il ne va rien dire je commence à sortir des cuisines pour remonter dans mes quartiers. Mais avant que je n'atteigne la porte il m'attrape par le poignet et me retourne vers lui.

'' Je suis désolé.

\- Tu es... Désolé ?! Non mais tu te fiches de moi ! C'est tout c que tu trouves à dire pour ta défense ?! ''je suis désolé'' ? Et tu crois vraiment que ça va suffire à expier tous ces actes et paroles envers moi ?!''

Tout en disant cela je commence à le frapper au torse avec toute la force de mes bras.

C'est – à – dire pas grand chose. Et je continue de le sermonner...

''Tes excuses j'en ai rien à faire ! Moi ce que je veux c'est un peu d'attention de la part de l'homme que j'aime ! Le reste m'importe peu ! Je ne demande pas grand – chose il me semble ! Juste...

\- Highness

\- Je veux que tu me montres que tu tiens à moi ! Que tu...

\- Highness !

\- Que tu me prouves que je suis important à tes yeux et pas seulement pour mon âme !

\- HIGHNESS !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Taisez vous ! J'ai compris vous voulez de l'attention ? Que je vous prouve que je tiens à vous et que je vous aime plus que tout au monde ? Très bien !''

Là j'ai pas tout compris... Un instant je le frappais en lui criant dessus pour me donne de l'affection, l'instant d'après il m'embrasse avec tendresse avec... de l'amour ?

'' Higness... Si je vous ai dit que j'étais dangereux c'est bien pour une raison... Je suis un démon, un Diable ! Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble...Un humain et un démon... Vous imaginez ? De plus, si jamais on apprenait que vous êtes avec votre majordome... Vous imaginez le scandale ?! Vous seriez la risée de toute l'Angleterre. Et sans parler de cela...je suis un démon...un démon ne vieillit pas... vous si...je ne veux pas m'attacher à vous...si je me rapproche trop...je ne pourrai supporter votre mort...

\- C... Claude... Dans ce cas là transforme moi en démon ! recommençons tout ! tout depuis le début...j...je t'aime claude..

Sur ces mots, Claude colle son front au mien et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Vous êtes certain Higness?"

Ses mots sont remplis de tristesse. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi... mais je hoche la tête de haut en bas pour prouver mon accord.

Il me prend alors par la main et m'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre à côté des cuisines. Je ne l'avais jamais vue... Mais pourquoi il m'a amené ici ?

" Highness pour faire de vous un démon je suis obligé de...

\- Oui ? N'ai pas peur, rien ne pourra me faire reculer de mon rêve d'être avec toi pour toujours !

\- Je ... je dois vous tuer... J'ai besoin de vous tuer pour que vous deveniez un démon, ensuite vous devrez tuer quelqu'un dans les 2 heures qui suivent. A ce moment là vous serez un démon à part entière.

\- Alors je dois mourir ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous imposer ça Highness. C'est à vous de faire votre choix.

\- Mon choix est déjà tout fait ! Je veux être à tes côtés pour l'éternité et plus encore ! Qu'importe si je dois mourir et tuer !

\- Alors allongez vous"

Je m'exécute alors. J'observe la main tremblante de Claude s'approcher de mon cou. Il me le saisi et commence à m'étrangler. Je suffoque...

Je suffoque de plus en plus. Un vertige s'empare alors de moi... tout devient trouble et je ne peux plus du tout respirer...je.. Je vais mourir... Je vais rejoindre claude...

Sur un dernier soupire je dit à Claude "Je t'aime" et je m'éteins.

Je me réveille quelques instant après. C'est étrange... je ne sens plus mon cœur battre et ma peau devient de plus en plus froide. Claude m'explique alors qu'il s'agit d'une phase de transition. C'est pendant cette phase que la lanterne cinématique se déroule et c'est pendant cette phase que je devrai tuer une personne pour devenir un démon à part entière. Je tourne la tête et vois un Shinigami près à bondir afin de me récupérer. Seulement vu que je suis en contrat avec claude il ne pourra pas me prendre. Non ? ... Je dois faire vite !

Je sors de la salle en courant, me précipitant vers la sortie de mon manoir. Claude est resté à l'intérieur afin de retenir le Shinigami et de le surveiller... On ne sait jamais avec eux...

Le paysage défile trop lentement ! Mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite... A ce rythme là je ne serai pas en ville avant une demi heure ! J'essaye tout de même d'accélérer en trébuchant de temps à autre.

J'arrive enfin ! Vite il ne me reste plus qu'une heure et trente minutes ! J'observe la foule et détaille diverses personnes. Un homme blond vêtu de blanc. Qui me fait penser étrangement à quelqu'un... Je ne m'attarde pas dessus. Vite ! Le temps presse ! Je continue à chercher une proie du regard.

Une femme avec son mari ? non! Un enfant avec ses parents ?! non non non et non ! vite je dois me dépêcher ! Je tourne de nouveau la tête et je la voit ! C'est elle c'est ma proie ! Une jeune fille isolée qui doit avoir le même age que moi.

Brune, élancée, les yeux de couleur foncée... D'après ses habits, elle ne doit pas venir de la haute société ! De plus elle se trouve près d'une ruelle qui semble vide. Parfait ! Je cours alors vers elle et, une fois à son niveau, la pousse dans cette ruelle. Génial ! Elle est effectivement vide ! La demoiselle semble terrifiée. Elle n'arrive qu'à balbutier des mots incompréhensibles.

Je saisis alors un couteau, que j'avais pris soin de prendre en quittant le manoir, et la poignarde violemment. Son sang m'éclabousse le visage mais qu'importe ! J...je suis un démon... Je lui porte encore quelques coups afin d'être sur qu'elle soit bien morte.

Seulement...je ne ressent encore aucune différence... il faut peut être que je retourne au manoir... Je dois faire vite! il me reste à peine une heure ! J'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps ! Je me remet alors à courir vers mon manoir, mais cette fois – ci le visage couvert de sang. Les passants me dévisagent. Quelque secondes après que j'ai commencé à courir j'entends un hurlement venant de la ruelle.

J'arrive enfin au manoir. Je retourne dans la chambre à côté de la cuisine où se trouve Claude. Le Shinigami et lui me dévisagent. Essoufflé, j'arrive tout de même à prononcer cette phrase :

" J...je l'ai fait claude! je l'ai tuée !

Je sourie alors de toute mes forces.

\- Mais pourquoi ne suis – je pas devenu un démon ?...

\- Il manque encore une étape Your Higness."

A ces mots il se coupe le doigt et une goutte de sang en sort. Il me dessine alors un pentacle sur le dos d'une main puis, me lacère le doigt de l'autre afin de rajouter mon sang dessus. Il commence alors à psalmodier des mots incompréhensible pour moi. Immédiatement, je sens une chaleur étouffante s'infiltrer dans mon corps. A la fin de son incantation, il murmure

" C'est fini".

Et à peine ai -je le temps d'entendre ces paroles que je me sens m'évanouir. Je me réveille quelque temps plus tard. J'ai été nettoyé du sang que j'avais sur moi et j'observe que mes ongles sont devenus noir. Je bondis alors de mon lit et me regarde dans le miroir... Rouges ! Mes yeux sont rouges ! J'explose alors de joie et court vers Claude. Ça a fonctionner! Ça a fonctionner !

Claude, heureux me prends dans ses bras et me fait tournoyer dans les airs. On rit tous les deux et quelques larmes de joie dévalent mes joues. Je vais pouvoir passer ma vie auprès de Claude ! Mon précieux majordome ! Mon démon à moi !

Il me repose au sol et essuie mes larmes de ses pouces avant de m'embrasser avec tout l'amour et la douceur dont il est capable tandis que je réponds avec le même enthousiasme.

Depuis ce jour nous sommes toujours ensemble et même si il nous arrive des nous disputer violemment on se réconcilie toujours dans un lit !

Mais on vit heureux et on traumatise les gens. Les enfants sont nos victimes préférées ! Voir la terreur sur leur visages quand ils nous voient approcher... Quelle joie !


	7. Fin alternative

Fan fic Claude / Aloïs

produit par :

Éxoeldiela

 **Pour la dernière fois cette fois-ci, ma meilleure amie et moi remercions vivement _Resiliency6_ pour sa correction fabuleuse, sa patience et sa grande aide pour l'écriture de ses fictions !**

 **Manon : Tu vas avoir la deuxième fin de cette histoire, qui se finit... pas tout à fait de la même façon...**

 **Ne vous en faites pas c'est un happy end !**

[ Quelques heures plus tard je me retourne encore sans arrêt dans mon lit. Je n'arrive décidément pas à dormir... Je continue de penser à Claude, à ce qu'il m'a dit, à ce qu'il a fait... Et j'ai tellement pensé à lui ces derniers temps que je m'énerve sur mon oreiller. Le frappant de toutes mes forces, lui qui n'a rien fait. Alors que je continue de me défouler j'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir...

Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure ? Hannah dort sans doute déjà et Claude ne veut certainement plus me voir après ce qu'il m'a montré avec Ciel. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent de plus en plus. Je comprends alors que quelqu'un essaye de rentrer dans ma chambre. Pris d'un réflexe idiot je fais semblant de dormir, fermant les yeux rapidement et me remettant correctement sous ma couverture.

La personne ouvre enfin ma porte et passe le seuil de ma porte. L'odeur de la personne envahit la pièce... Claude...

Il s'approche de moi et je sens son souffle envahir mon corps. S'approchant de mon visage de plus en plus, il surveille que je suis bien entrain de dormir. Une fois cela fait, je sens ses lèvres douces se déposer sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse alors qu'il doit penser que je dors. Je ne veux pas me poser de questions, je veux profiter de cette chance qui m'est offerte.

Claude monte sur le lit, par dessus mes couvertures et je sens son poids contre mon corps. J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus lourd que d'habitude... probablement parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de se mettre sur moi comme ça. Il reste un moment dans cette position et passe sous les draps pour se remettre au dessus de moi en me serrant contre lui avec ses bras autour de moi. J'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité comme ça. Je sens sa chaleur, son ventre plat, ses bras serrés, son odeur... Tout ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est.

Malgré la sensation qu'il me procure, j'ai l'impression qu'il tente de m'immobiliser. Je sens une de ses mains quitter mon corps et j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche quelque chose dans sa poche. Peu de temps après, je le sens s'approcher de nouveau de mes lèvres et m'embrasser. Seulement quelque chose est différent... Quand sa langue rentre dans ma bouche, je sens comme une sorte de gélule. Sûrement pour être sûr que je dorme bien. Il tente de me la faire avaler mais j'arrive inextremis à ne pas l'avaler et à la mettre contre ma joue, puis sous ma langue.

Il se relève et descend le long de mon corps pour pouvoir retirer ma chemise de nuit. Alors qu'il commence à remonter avec elle, j'en profite pour passer la gélule sous mon lit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il passe ensuite mon habit de nuit par dessus ma tête et en profite pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Maintenant qu'il m'a déshabiller entièrement, je sens ses mains parcourir mon corps. Elles passent sur mon torse, taquinent mes tétons et je retiens un gémissement de justesse quand il les pincent un peu, ensuite il les fait glisser sur mon torse et sur mes flancs en caresses aériennes ou plus appuyées. Ses mains descendent de plus en plus et atteignent (enfin) mon sexe à demi érigé. Il le caresse tout doucement sur un rythme horriblement trop lent pour mon esprit.

A peine ai-je eu le temps de penser ça que sa main commence à accélérer. Il me soulève légèrement et commence à placer ses mains sur mes fesses. Je sens ses doigts effleurer mon anus. Il en fait le tour doucement et rentre un doigt à l'intérieur de moi. Claude est doux. Il bouge son index avec lenteur et écarte mes chairs petit à petit. C'est la première fois qu'il me prépare avec autant de délicatesse et d'attention.

Une fois qu'il sens que je commence à être préparé, il m'enfonce un deuxième doigt et refait le même procédé. Un peu après un troisième viens se glisser. Je me retiens alors de crier.

J'espère qu'il ne remarquera pas que je suis éveillé. Il continue quelques instants son petit manège avec ses doigts et finit par les retirer. Je le sens alors bouger et je commence à penser qu'il va partir. Mais il revient sur moi et j'entends un bruit d'une bouteille qu'on ouvre. Juste après je sens quelque chose entre mes fesses.

C'est mouillé, visqueux et froid. On dirait... De l'huile ? Il a enduit ses doigts d'huile ! C'est la première fois depuis que je le connais qu'il utilise un lubrifiant quelconque ! Il finit par enlever ses doigts de moi et commence à me retourner délicatement. Je sens qu'il bouge un peu, comme s'il enlevait quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'après avoir senti le contact de sa peau que je comprends qu'il enlevait son pantalon.

Il presse alors contre mon intimité quelque chose de plus imposant que ce qui était dedans avant ... Je sens qu'il caresse le bord de mon anus avec son pénis sans pour autant me pénétrer tout de suite. C'est si... frustrant...je veux qu'il me la mette... C'est à croire qu'il lit dans mes pensées. A peine deux secondes plus tard il commence à me pénétrer.

Encore une fois je retient un cri de bonheur. J'ai peur qu'il remarque que je ne dors pas...je me demande sa réaction s'il le savait. Je décide, encore une fois, de ne pas trop me poser de questions et je me laisse faire avec plaisir. Son pénis est plus gros que d'habitude... Ça doit l'exciter de penser que je ne suis pas au courant... Je ne comprend pas c'est étrange.

Il commence à faire des longs mouvements et accélère de plus en plus. C'est si dur de me retenir... J'ai de plus en plus envie de hurler. Il ralenti un peu et m'embrasse passionnément dans le cou tout en me caressant le dos avec sa main. Il me murmure quelque chose mais je ne l'entend pas...

Il me mordille l'oreille tout en continuant à accélérer. Je mords discrètement mon oreiller afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Claude me soulève alors et commence se saisit de mon pénis en commençant me le caresser doucement. Il joue avec mon gland sensuellement. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à venir...mais vu que je suis sensé dormir... est-ce que mon corps doit pouvoir éjaculer pendant ce temps ? ...

T..trop tard...Un jet de sperme sort de mon pénis et je sens un liquide passer en moi...Claude à dû venir en même temps.. J'ai de la chance... vu qu'il fait noir il va peut être se dire que c'est le sien...

Je sens Claude se retirer. Il me fait alors un anulingus afin de me nettoyer, puis me retourne et me fait une fellation, pour la même raison je suppose.. C'est si bon... une fois cela fini, il me porte et change mes draps avant de me reposer dedans. Sûrement afin que je ne m'aperçoive de rien.

Il s'est rhabillé entre temps et à présent il sort de ma chambre sans faire aucun bruit. Ni en marchant ni en fermant la porte. Me laissant dans le noir et le silence le plus total.

Après ce qu'il vient de se passer je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il vient quand même de me faire l'amour en pensant que je dormais. Pour certains ça passerait presque comme un viol. Pour moi c'était le moment le plus merveilleux que j'ai vécu jusque là dans ma vie ! Même si je ne comprends pas les raisons qui l'ont poussé à cet acte...

Je finis quand même par m'endormir un nœud au creux du ventre.]

Je me réveille, les sens remplis par l'odeur de mon thé matinal. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux à cause de la nuit quasiment blanche que je viens de passer. Claude se tient devant moi avec une expression distante gravée sur le visage. A coté de mon thé se tient des gâteaux et une enveloppe fermée par un sceau.

En le regardant attentivement je reconnais celui de la famille du comte Phamtomhive. Mais il me veut quoi encore celui – là ?! A contrecœur, j'ouvre la lettre qui m'est adressée.

Je blêmis immédiatement à la lecture de celle – ci. Ciel Phamtomhive, sur ordre de la Reine, doit enquêter sur les morts anormales de la famille Northumbrie. Apparemment, ils auraient découvert que nous avons été les derniers à voir ces personnes en vie.

Il nous prévient donc qu'ils passeront lui et son majordome dans l'après – midi pour nous poser quelques questions.

Je peste haut et fort contre Phamtomhive avant de saisir ma tasse pour boire mon thé. Tellement énervé suite à la lecture de la lettre, je le bois trop vite et me brûle la langue.

Pendant tout ce temps Claude est resté de marbre par rapport à mes réactions physiques et à mon langage. Même en me voyant me brûler, il n'a aucun geste d'inquiétude envers moi.

Rouge de colère à cause de ce qu'il vient de passer, je finis mon petit – déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et laisse Claude m'habiller entièrement sans le provoquer mais sans l'aider davantage.

Une fois vêtu de pied en cape, je me rend à la bibliothèque afin de lire quelques chapitres. Pendant le trajet mon majordome est loin derrière moi, plus de trois mètres de distance.

Arrivés au sanctuaire de la lecture, je m'installe dans un fauteuil et saisi le premier tome des aventures de Black Butler, une série que j'apprécie particulièrement.

Quelques heures plus tard Claude vient me chercher pour m'annoncer que le comte et son majordome sont arrivés. Je me dois d'aller les accueillir et de répondre à leurs interrogations. Je remplis mon devoir contre ma volonté.

'' Monsieur le comte, je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez moi.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Avant de commencer à parler de choses sérieuses, je vous propose de vous asseoir pendant que Claude nous apporte des rafraîchissements.

\- Merci bien.

\- Quelles questions vouliez – vous me poser ?

\- Je voulais vous parler de l'affaire avec les Northumbrie. Êtes – vous au courant de l'hécatombe qu'il y a eu dans leur manoir ?

\- Non je ne l'ai appris que ce matin, dans la lettre que vous m'avez fait portée.

\- D'après certains témoins, on vous aurait vus sortir de ce même manoir, les vêtements et le visage couverts de sang.

\- J'avoue que nous étions présents lors de ce massacre mais nous n'y sommes pour rien. Les Northumbrie et nous étions à table quand le majordome de la famille est arrivé et les a tués tous les deux. Claude et moi avons réussi à nous échapper avant qu'il ne nous achèvent également.

\- Et un diable de majordome ne pouvait rien faire contre un majordome mortel ?

\- Je ne voulais faire couler le sang, et puis cela est de votre ressort en tant que chien de garde de la Reine.

\- Expliquez – moi alors comment le majordome s'est – il retrouvé la tête tranchée ? ''

A cette question, je sens mon visage prendre une couleur bien plus pâle et je tourne mon regard vers Claude pour qu'il me vienne en aide. Celui – ci s'avance vers Ciel et commence à le frapper violemment. Sébastian se jette alors sur moi pour me rouer de coups tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Alors qu'il me frappe, je vois du coup de l'œil Claude qui stoppe ses mouvements pour se retourner vivement vers moi. Il renverse mon assaillant alors que je m'évanouis, terrassé par la douleur.

Je me réveille dans mon lit, sur le dos et le corps recouverts de pansements et de bandages. Une fois mes yeux ouverts je regarde autour de moi et voit que je suis seul dans la pièce. Personne à mon chevet, pour m'apporter de l'eau afin d'apaiser ma gorge sèche... Claude passe la porte à ce moment là, un plateau dans les mains avec des compresses, une carafe d'eau et des baumes et pommades.

Il s'approche de moi, pose le plateau sur la table de nuit et commence à retirer mes bandages pour me soigner. Une fois cela fait, il attrape une pommade à l'odeur... repoussante pour être poli... et l'applique sur les plaies ouvertes. Ensuite il en prend une autre et l'applique sur mes bleus... Puis il continue ainsi pendant au moins une heure !

A présent qu'il a terminé mes soins, je suis rempli de pommade et huiles de toute sortes. Il me demande si j'ai faim ou soif et m'aide à boire un verre d'eau que j'ai réussi à lui demander.

Pour voir sa réaction, je lui demande également de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. A ma grande surprise Claude s'exécute. Ce n'est pas un simple baiser qu'il me donne mais un baiser qui me semble rempli d'un sentiment tendre. Je dois sûrement me faire des idées... avec ce qu'il s'est passé chez Ciel... Mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit... Mais il a réagi tellement bizarrement toute cette journée... Il ne parlait pas, il marchait à trois derrière moi, il né réagissait à aucune de mes provocations, ne m'adressait pas un regard...

Je ne sais plus quoi penser... tout me semble confus... il me faut des explications...

Alors que j'allais le questionner, Claude m'annonce que Ciel et Sébastian sont toujours là avec des questions plein la tête et qu'il est encore une fois de mon devoir d'y répondre.

Énervé par le fait que je ne puisse pas l'interroger, je le suis avec regret à travers les différents couloirs menant au salon. Là je trouve le comte et son majordome attablés devant un de mes thés préférés avec Mes gâteaux !

En les regardant mieux je remarque que Ciel est aussi abîmé que moi et je comprends pourquoi c'est moi qui ai dû me déplacer jusqu'à eux et non l'inverse. D'ailleurs...Il me lance un regard meurtrier qui aurait pu me faire froid dans le dos si je n'en avais pas autant l'habitude.

'' J'espère que vous allez mieux ?

\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Comte mais je me porte merveilleusement bien !

\- Bien. Pour en revenir au sujet de ma venue ici, vu votre réaction de tout à l'heure, vous n'êtes si innocents dans cette affaire de meurtre que vous vous voudriez me faire croire. Néanmoins sachant votre place et votre rang dans notre société, je ferai en sorte d'étouffer cette affaire.

\- Je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point.''

Sur ces mots, le comte et son majordome quittent mon manoir me laissant seul avec Claude dans le salon.

Alors que Claude commence à amorcer le geste de partir, je le retiens de force par le poignet et l'oblige à écouter ce que j'ai à lui dire. Une grande discussion qui est importante.

'' Maintenant que nous sommes libérés de ce crime. Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'es venu dans ma chambre cette nuit ?!

\- De quoi parlez – vous Your Highness ?

\- Je parle de cette nuit ! Quand tu es venu dans ma chambre pour me prendre avec tendresse !

\- Vous avez dû prendre vos rêves pour la réalité...

\- Non ce n'était pas un rêve ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu et senti ! Maintenant ça suffit Claude ! Tu vas me dire la vérité ! Toute la vérité, concernant cette nuit et tes sentiments ! Et c'est un ordre !

\- Je vais vous dire toute la vérité. La vérité c'est que je ne vous ai jamais aimé. La vérité c'est que je me servais de vous comme défouloir sexuel. A chaque fois que vous me disiez de vous embrasser, je pensais à Ciel Phantomhive, lui m'intéresse ! Vous vous n'êtes qu'un gamin prétentieux qui ne vaut rien. Si nous n'étions pas liés par un pacte cela ferai bien longtemps que je serai parti ! Votre âme est souillée, infecte ! Hier soir, oui, j'ai pénétrer dans votre chambre. Je savais que Ciel allait venir aujourd'hui et ça m'a excité. Pendant que vous dormiez et vous ayant donner cette pilule, vous ne deviez vous souvenir de rien et ne même pas en être conscient mais j'ai fait une erreur. Je me suis laisser emporter et je n'ai pas été sur mes gardes. Ce que je vous ai murmurer l'autre jour au bal vous l'avez oublier ?!

"Je ne suis pas fait pour vous abandonner"

Ca ne vous dit rien ? Vous êtes vraiment stupide et naïf ! Vous croyiez vraiment que j'avais des sentiments pour vous ? Vous misérable insecte ?!

\- Mais … ce que tu m'avais dit dans la ruelle... ce n'était pas vrai ?

\- Parce que vous m'avez réellement cru ?! Vous ne m'avez jamais donné l'ordre de vous dire la vérité ! Je n'ai dit que ce qui vous ferai plaisir. Je vous connais par cœur.

\- Alors tu m'as toujours considéré comme un moins que rien et un contrat ?

\- C'est exactement ça ! Vous n'êtes qu'un contrat et même si je dois tout faire pour vous protéger. Je n'attends qu'une chose, celle que vous mourriez pour pouvoir récupérer votre âme et avoir un autre contrat ! ''

A cet instant je comprends que ces sentiments envers moi n'ont jamais existé. Je me suis fait des idées. Tous les jours je me disais que je m'étais trompé, qu'il me considérait autrement que comme une âme à prendre dans un corps.

Alors comme ça, il aime Ciel Phamtomhive ? Ce chien ! Soit. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il m'aime moi ! Il trouve que je suis un gamin insupportable et imbu de lui même ? Alors je vais changer ! Je l'aime moi ! Je ferai tout pour Claude ! Même si ce sera dur, je changerai pour lui !

J'ai une idée ! Je vais déjà commencer par mon physique. J me rend à la cuisine et prend du charbon que je réduis en cendres. Une fois mélangé à de l'eau, je m'en sert comme colorant pour mes cheveux. Comme ça je les aurais aussi noirs que ceux de ce misérable Ciel !

Maintenant que j'ai fait le physique...Passons à mon comportement !

Plusieurs jours après cet incident je m'entraîne toujours à ne pas être insupportable, à rester polis, courtois, à faire aussi bien et même mieux que Phamtomhive. C'est dur mais petit à petit je commence à y arriver... J'espère que Claude s'en aperçoit. Il n'a rien dit par rapport aux maigres changements, presque imperceptibles, de mon comportement. Rien non plus par rapport à ma couleur de cheveux. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il pense !

Chacune des réponses qui sort de ma bouche quand on me pose une question est faite pour ressembler à la phrase que dirait Ciel. Je ne sais pas ce que Claude en pense mais je continue mon travail personnel.

Évidemment je garde quelques fois ma personnalité pour ne pas être une copie conforme de ce comte insupportable !

Aujourd'hui ça fait déjà deux mois que je fais des efforts de comportement et que je me teins les cheveux en noir dans le but de ressembler à Ciel Phamtomhive pour arriver à faire changer Claude d'avis sur ces sentiments pour moi. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, j'ai l'impression que rien ne l'atteint...

Ce matin, en venant me réveiller, mon cher majordome m'apporte quelque chose d'inhabituel... Une magnifique rose rouge... Elle est encore plus flamboyante qu'un feu en pleine nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me l'a apportée mais l'attention me plaît énormément.

Quand je lui demande après qu'il m'ai habillé, il me répond qu'il l'a cueillie dans le jardin et qu'il a trouvé qu'elle allait bien avec mon caractère. Aurait -il remarqué quelque chose ? Avec cette idée en tête, je décide de prendre les devants.

'' C... Claude... As... As – tu remarqué un changement de comportement chez moi ces derniers temps ?

\- Oui, vous êtes plus aussi insupportable qu'avant et vous faites mieux honneur à votre rang ainsi.

\- C'est pour toi que je fais ça Claude... Pour que tu m'apprécies enfin à ma juste valeur. Tu.. tu penses que si je continue comme ça.. tu pourrai m'aimer un jour ?

\- Si je vous dit oui ne vous arrêteriez pas d'être ainsi et de faire des efforts de comportement ? Continuerez – vous à honorer votre place dans la société ?

\- Oui ! Je te le promet Claude ! Je te le jure même ! Je ferai tout pour toi, pour ton amour...

\- Alors oui je peux vous affirmer que je finirai par vous aimer. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait...''

Dès qu'il a terminé sa phrase je lui saute dans les bras. Il me réceptionne comme il peux et je profite de son étonnement pour l'embrasser avec tout mon amour.

Je t'aime Claude je suis si heureux ! Mes efforts auront servi à quelque chose finalement… Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime !

Cette nuit là il me fit l'amour avec encore plus de tendresse que la fois où il est venu dans ma chambre.

Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. J'espère que nous resterons à jamais réunis et que je pourrais récupérer ma couleur de cheveux naturelle un jour...

En attendant je la garde puisque je lui plais comme ça !

 **J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la fin de cette partie. La suite de la correction arrive prochainement, en attendant il y a la suite qui vous attend !**

 **Et je vous dit à la prochaine !**


End file.
